Shepard Hills Institute
The Shepard Hills Institute is located in Ikebukuro, Japan and it is a school for troubled youths. The grounds are secure and guarded at all times as residents of the institute aren't allowed to leave the grounds without permission. The community for the institute is gated and equipped with surveillance technology to make sure that no one is trying to sneak out at any time of the day. This also helps to reassure the parents of those that have had their children committed to Shepard Hills that their children's safety is of the utmost importance to us. As an extra precaution, the Shepard Hills Institute is also affiliated with the Jurojin Hospital for the worst possible cases involving cutters and residents that abuse drugs. We also deal with all sorts of other addictions that aren't drug related. If we can help, we will do our best to try. As such, medication is not given to residents who currently abuse various substances and therefore they would be weened and isolated for that reason. Unless recommended, none of the residents will be prescribed medication that would make their current conditions worse or encourage their habits. We here at Shepard Hills do what is in the best interests of the residents. Should medication be required, medical records will be requested to make sure that they aren't allergic to anything as opposed to normal side effects. We are funded largely by major pharmaceutical companies and any medication is tested and given the green light of approval from the FDA. Residents that are checked in, we do not base their placement in our establishment solely on their behavior as we believe that there is hope for improvement to a point that they will all be able to leave and live a normal life. Those who willingly check themselves in without parent or guardian approval are free to leave of their own choosing but through doctor's orders only. We will not force anyone to stay who feels they don't believe they need to be here but should a doctor's evaluation prove otherwise, then you will remain at Shepard Hills until issues have been dealt with. An application must be filled out upon entering and each residents is either provided their own room or a shared room if we believe there will not be any problems arising between roommates. Be advised that your entire history will be placed into a file. What you don't give us, we will dig and find ourselves. This is to protect us from lawsuits, therefore, what you don't share will come to the light. That being said, it is best to be honest up front. We have therapists and doctors that work round the clock with the residents at Shepard Hills and work longer with those that require more special needs and attention, most of the time those being considered high risk residents that are not just a danger to themselves but others. We do our best to not just work with the troubled youths that are brought before us but also to help restore the bond that was once shared between them and their families. As such, Saturdays and Sundays are family and friends group therapy sessions while Monday thru Friday are normal therapy sessions, exercises in behavior and social interaction with others, bonding with animals, as well as teachers that provide educational learning in order to help those who have fallen so far behind in school to bring their educational levels up more. So don't you fret, because we will guarantee that these once troubled youths will leave our gates return to the person they used to be. Things take time but we have all the time in the world. Our caring staff are keenly focused on providing the appropriate therapeutic approach for every student and for every situation that arises. There are no cookie-cutter approaches to healing. Each child is dealt with individually and according to their needs and behavioral issues. Curfew is at ten at night, that means all boys and girls need to be in their beds sleep and not up late doing anything they shouldn't be doing. Room and bed checks are done on a nightly routine basis to make sure that everyone is where they should be. Those that have snuck out without permission will be considered AWOL and tracked down and brought back. Only with residents who were brought in and not willingly walked in themselves for treatment. Those who leave that came in willingly, the closest relative will be contacted about the incident and to be aware of trying to find you. While we can't bring you back, it is to be known that if you leave without a doctor's written permission, you're not allowed to come back and if found, you are in the care of those who find you. Residents are allowed phone calls to those of their choosing that is on their log list of people allowed to contact them. Anyone else shall not be allowed to come visit the grounds or call. For more information and questions, please don't hesitate to call us. Fax: 485-7619 Phone: 329-8797 Email Us: shepardhillsinstitue@gmail.com Also See *Western Tokyo *Northern Tokyo *Southern Tokyo